Truly, Madly, Deeply
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this / I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it / 'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same: / My heart would fall apart if someone said your name." Soft M. Seddie.


**A/N: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on "She Will Be the End of Me" right now, but don't worry; I'm definitely working on it! I just heard this song recently and died of cuteness when I applied it to Seddie, so I needed to write a cute little one-shot about it. lol.**

**Please don't pass up the opportunity to listen to this song. It will truly, genuinely capture the emotion and essence of this fic. It's seriously incredible and the cutest darn thing you'll ever hear. If you listen to it and apply it to Seddie in this fic, I promise you will be squealing and fangirling by the end. :P But I mean, once you see the lyrics, I'm sure you'll be compelled to do so anyway. Because the lyrics are so adorable and fit Seddie so well I (and any other Seddier) might die. lol. **

**Here's the link: : / / / watch?v=4by_5NALKo8 – It's a You Tube link. So just remove the spaces and an actual period. lol. **

**Oh, and this is the M-RATED VERSION. So there's a little bit of a smut warning! (Nothing raunchy at all; it's love making.) If you are not comfortable with that, however, go on ahead and find the T-rated version of this one-shot. It should be in my story list. **

_Am I asleep?_

_Am I awake?_

_Or somewhere in between?_

It was these moments that he never understood. Or would ever understand.

_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_

_Like branches on a tree _

_Or twigs caught on a vine?_

Something about the warm body next to him that made his heart beat faster than usual. He never understood it. The way the corners of his lips would turn up relentlessly every time he woke to the scent of her around him. The way that how beautiful she looked as she dozed made him feel inexplicably warm inside. The way his heart would swell every time he had the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and feel her soft skin against his own. As if everything about her had just seized his senses and claimed his heart.

He never understood it.

_Like all those days and weeks and months I've tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

_I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl_

_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

There was no explanation behind how he got a girl like her. The don't-take-no-for-an-answer, relentless, tough, rough-around-the-edges, yet beautiful, funny, compassionate, and wonderful woman he'd come to know and love. For all she was worth. How he ended up with her he was never sure of.

At times, he would ponder if she preferred a guy other than he. A guy that would live up to the standards she seemed to convey. And though she would always tell him that he was the only one out there who she could possibly imagine being with for the rest of her life, he would find himself questioning it anyway. If someone could be a better match for her. If somebody could just be better suited with a girl like her. So he never got how he possibly managed to get a girl as indescribably wonderful as she was.

He never understood it.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you've kicked all my walls in_

_So baby, say you'll always keep me_

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply _

_In love with you_

There was something he'd heard once. A quote. Nothing life-changing or questioning. Just something that stood out to him for some reason.

"The brain is the most outstanding organ. It works 24 hours a day, 365 days a year from birth until you fall in love."

He was never much for mushy quotes. The "I love you to the moon and back, stay with me forever, I can't live without you" kind of stuff that just made things seem way too perfect and, well… cliché.

But somehow, she'd managed to destroy that logic that once resided in his mind. Though he knew that there was much, much more to love than simple words and strewn sentences, there was a feeling that raided his entire body that made him want to profess all these "cliché" things to her and everyone around him. It overtook him. It claimed his mind. This feeling that made him want to stand on top of the highest building, gather everyone on the Earth, and scream into the loudest microphone that he was in love with this girl and wanted to marry her and do all these things that he never wanted to do before. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

She had taken over his brain. His techy, nerdy brain had always been a reliable and flawlessly rational mechanism. At least, until now.

Being in love was an experience that baffled him. Sometimes there were thoughts that ran through his mind that would make him stop and question his sanity for a moment. Because she made him want to do things he never wanted to do for anyone before. Ever.

When before he thought that taking a bullet for someone was stupid, jumping off a cliff after someone was irrational, and doing anything possible to make someone happy was illogical, he found himself wanting to do these things for one girl. Out of the countless other human beings that surrounded him.

Because honestly, he _would_ take a bullet for her. He _would_ jump off a cliff after her if she did. He _would_ do anything possible just to make her happy. It was all unreasonable. It didn't make sense. And yet, he still would do them. In a heartbeat.

He never understood it.

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?_

_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?_

_And tender touches, just to tell you how I feel_

_Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?_

Staring at her sleeping form now, he feels as if anything is possible. Just looking at this beautiful woman, knowing that she loved him back made him feel as if he was on a mountain high above everyone else.

He lays a small kiss on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him, buries his face in her neck and breathes her in.

They had made love last night, and her bare skin is indescribably smooth and soft against him. The memories of last night seem to wash slowly over him, and the feeling that had just started as a small ember within him gradually seems to scorch further throughout his entire body, transforming into a flash fire of desire, and he suddenly needs to feel her again. All around him.

_Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this_

_I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_

'_Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same:_

_My heart would fall apart if someone said your name_

His hand travels the length of her side, roaming over her hip, her waist, her ribs, and he can feel her slowly stirring beside him, beginning to wake at the feel of his warm hands ghosting over her body.

He senses the exact moment when she opens her eyes, and he kisses the spot behind her ear, makes her gasp slightly at the sudden gesture after waking up so recently.

"Freddie?" he hears her ask quietly, her voice still a little raspy and weak.

"Morning, Samantha," he muses, smiles when he hears her make a disgusted noise.

"Seriously? You wake me up this early and then call me by my full name?" she asks in feigned disbelief, turning her head slightly to look at him. "You're a terrible boyfriend."

He grins. "What? I think Samantha is a beautiful name."

"We've had this discussion before, Freddie. I don't want people to hear my name and be all 'oh, she sounds beautiful'; I want them to be threatened. Or afraid… Preferably both."

He chuckles and shakes his head at her assertiveness but lays another kiss on her back, smiling against her skin when he feels her shudder a bit against him. He quickly notices how silent she'd gone, and he moves his lips to press kisses over and across her exposed shoulder, the sheet on his bed lying just beneath where her arm meets her shoulder, his arms tightening around her when she shudders again.

"Feel good?" he murmurs, continues to kiss everywhere that he knows will get a rise out of her.

"Y-Yeah," she stammers a bit. "Yes."

"Good. That's all I want to make you feel."

His words are smooth, and he seems extra sweet today, and for a moment, she wonders why. She tries to turn over, wanting to feel his lips against hers, but the grip he has on her waist tautens.

She looks at him questioningly before she notices the insistent look in his gaze.

"Please," he mumbles. "Stay like this."

The way he kisses her makes her feel as if her brain has turned to mush, and she can't comprehend anything beyond them, her mind and body melting together as one. The simplicity and slowness of the moment relaxes her, and she dissolves into the mattress, completely pliant under Freddie's hands.

She gasps and leans her head back in surprise when she feels him pushing into her unhurriedly, fitting perfectly within her, and she bites her lip back against a loud moan, trying to keep a little quiet, as if scared to disturb whatever peace and tranquility that seemed to surround the room.

He begins to move within her, and it already feels so good. Her breath gets caught in her throat, and she moves with him, as if their bodies are dancing slowly together.

"_Yes_," she whispers, her body clenching around him. "Oh, Freddie…" She reaches behind her to grab onto the back of his head, her fingers curling into his hair as he moves languidly within her, the pleasure making it all too difficult to keep her eyes open, and she closes them, brings his head down to kiss him intensely as he makes love to her.

He brings his hand down against one of her breasts, kneading it gently in his palm, feeling every inch of skin exposed to him.

"_Freddie_," she gasps softly when he brushes against the spot deep inside her. "Oh… God… I can't— Oh, baby… You feel so good."

"Oh, Sam," he groans into her neck when she flutters around him, pleasure slithering from the base of his spine out to the rest of his body, and he moans, the feeling of love pressing into him as they move together overwhelming and overpowering.

He loved this. Loved having her under his hands and his control, watching her writhe and moan softly with his ministrations. Whether she was beneath him, beside him, above him – anywhere. He loved it. He loved making love to this woman, feeling their bodies intertwined in that connection everyone seems to look for.

He feels her fingers tighten even more in the strands of his hair, and she cries out softly when he moves the arm underneath her to press his fingers against the spot that would bring her to and over the brink of pleasure.

"Oh!" she whimpers. "Freddie… Ah… Oh, God… Baby… Yes… yes… _Oh_, God… Yes…"

Her moans continue to grow higher in pitch as he continues to move against her, and she's finally sent over the edge, moaning high in her throat, eyes rolling back into her head.

"Oh, _Freddieeee_," she cries out softly. "Baby… yes, yes, _yes_. Oh, _God_… Ohhh."

He watches the way she grows stiff beside him, the pleasure clearly flowing through her as her eyes roll smoothly into the back of her head, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"Sam," he gasps softly against her neck, feeling her pulse warmly around him, making it immensely difficult to hold back to prolong her pleasure. "Oh, I love you so much… So much…"

He doesn't stop moving; he continues to move against her as she experiences the aftershocks of her orgasm, and groans each time she bites her lip when he pushes into her at the same time an aftershock ripples languorously through her body, like the waves that radiate from a pebble that falls through water.

"Freddie…" she sighs, and he takes her hand in his, intertwining their fingers just as their bodies were entwined.

There's a small moment of silence as he moves against her slowly and deliberately, letting her know with his body that he'd always be there for her—that he loves her and needs her—and her fingers tighten in his again, squeezing in a way that seemed as if she was responding back to his silent declaration.

"Sam," he grunts, his hips jerking when she squeezes him with her body. "I can't… Oh… You feel so good…"

"It's okay," she whispers. "Let go… Just let go."

"No," he gasps, moves against her a little quicker, and she gasps at the feeling. "You… You first."

This time, when she climaxes, she makes no sound, just lets her mouth fall open and eyes squeeze shut as she brings his head down again in a harsh kiss. She feels him groan into her mouth, his fingers digging into her skin harshly as he goes over the edge with her.

When she comes back to Earth, her breathing is still a little choppy and unsteady, and she can feel his breath a hot vapor over her skin. She turns over finally, and he smiles, shifts so he's lying on his back and pulls her close to his chest, their legs tangling together instinctively.

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you've kicked all my walls in_

_So baby, say you'll always keep me_

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply_

_In love with you_

She takes his face in her hands, studies everything about him and runs her fingers lightly through the thin layer scruff on his chin, the perfect amount that makes him look strikingly handsome beneath her. She smiles and kisses him then, their lips moving lazily together as his arms tighten their embrace around her. They kiss for a few long minutes, the world around them irrelevant and absent for now as they hold on to each other, things seeming to move in slow motion.

He pulls her close, his arms wrapping securely around her. He kisses her lips, her cheek, and then her neck. Her skin is like fire, as if she'd been lying in the sun for hours, and when he kisses her lips again, he feels her body fold into his. He buries a hand in her hair, continues to kiss her and rubs his hand up and down her back lovingly. Her hands are frantic, moving from his face down to his chest, to his shoulders and back up to his face again, as if they can't find the proper place to hold on to. Her touch is electric against his skin, her breath hot against his, and he can feel himself slipping away to a place governed only by his senses.

This was all there was. How things came to be like this he'd never know. How he'd fallen so hard for this girl didn't seem to matter. He just loved her. That's all that mattered for now.

He never understood it.

_I hope I'm not a casualty_

_I hope you won't get up and leave_

_It may not mean that much to you_

_But to me, it's everything_

_Everything_

"I love you," she says when they pull away, her forehead and nose pressed against his and her hands lying flat on his chest, and he feels his heart swell like it always does when she says that, the response that came from him all too natural now.

"I love you, too."

_Truly, madly, deeply I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you've kicked all my walls in_

_So baby, say you'll always keep me_

_Truly, madly, crazy, deeply_

_In love with you_

He'd come to learn that you haven't known much until you've said "I love you" to someone and genuinely meant it. The experience of loving someone, he believed, could not be analyzed, judged, or scrutinized without having felt it before. Some people had asked him when and at what moment do you know you're in love. And his response would always be: "There isn't an exact moment. You just… know when you feel it."

And until then, until you've known what it's like to want to do anything for someone—to live and die for someone—he believed, you haven't lived.

He felt blessed to be one of those people. One of the people whom others were jealous of – in love and happy with that person by his side.

He watches her happily as she gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom, giving him a small, almost coy smile before closing the door shut. He smiles at her bashfulness.

Before reaching beneath his pillow to produce a tiny black box.

—

"_We just don't recognize the most significant moments of our lives while they're happening." _

_~ Ray Kinsella_

—

**A/N: How adorable was that, huh? Do you miss Seddie as much as I do? …Probably not. lol. **

**If you didn't get the ending, the "tiny black box" was an engagement ring. :') **

**If you listened to the song, (which you really should have, because it's seriously totally worth it) let me know what you thought of it and this fic! :) **

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review below, s'il vous plaît. :P **


End file.
